russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskul Bukol, Top on TV, Soon in Movies!
December 14, 2018 Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom of IBC-13 and the leading television show on weekend primetime in Philippine television is truly making it big! It will hit the big screen! Joyce Abestano (school uniform) In the most recent data of Kantar Media, Iskul Bukol is the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom made a mark in Philippine TV history, which has been a constant favorite among Filipino learners and viewers for its high school students and proclaimed as the most-watched TV program on Saturday primetime in the country. Having an impressive national TV rating of 31.5% last Saturday (December 8), it is the number one program in the weekend primetime programs, compared to its rival programs, including Home Sweetie Home which got number 6 with its 22.8% rating and Pepito Manaloto which hit number 7 with its 19.3% rating. The latest survey proves that the undisputed Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano still reigns supreme among the top-rating comedy programs, follow the hilarious high school story of the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera in the public high school Diliman High School as the current setting for the sitcom. Soon, IBC Films, now the top movie production outfit in the country, collaborated with Secarats Films, will release the new movie version of the successful curriculum-based comedy program. Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie completes an official entry of the the 44th Metro Manila Film Festival offering of IBC Films, with Computer Man: The Movie. In the meantime, Iskul Bukol marks its historic 100th episode this Saturday (December 15) as Derek Ramsay will be the special guest star where he play the role of Derek Abellana, a strong man who revolved Joyce jealous because of her Diliman High School volleyball team. In the opening scene, at the hallway of Diliman High School, Joyce is walking the hallway with some bond papers for Angelica (Angelica Marañon). Patrick tells her that she was something important to tell her, while Joyce is very proud because of her 100%. Inside the principal's office, Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) really rewarded Joyce is very achieve for the high school volleyball team, according to Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu). After the intro, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) learns her classmates, including Joyce about the upcoming volleyball tournament weekend. Joyce meets Derek Abellana (Ramsay) who wanted to show her excited about the volleyball tournament. The next day, the volleyball tournament weekend begins with Jed (Jed Montero) that whoever wins are the best volleyball ever for Alyanna (Alyanna Angeles). Who will win between Joyce and Alyanna are the team of 100% winner of the high school volleyball tournament? Find out on Iskul Bukol every Saturday at 7 p.m. after the PBA on IBC-13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. And soon, Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie on the big screen on December 25 as part of the 44th Metro Manila Film Festival. ''Iskul Bukol'' (Decemebr 15, 2018) (100th Episode) :It is time for the Diliman High School's annual Volleyball Team, a weekend of volleyball competition with high school volleyball teams of a girls. 'Filming for ''Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie''' *(August 30, 2018) *(August 31, 2018) *(September 5, 2018) *(September 6, 2018) *(September 7, 2018) *(September 12, 2018) *(September 13, 2018) *(September 19, 2018) *(September 20, 2018) *(September 21, 2018) *(September 26, 2018) *(September 27, 2018) *(September 28, 2018)